


【KKH/TK】性幻想N篇(一)

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】性幻想N篇(一)

 

  
1.干醒(年下)

“嗯…痒…”湿热的舌尖舔上耳朵时光一终于有了点朦胧的意识，软糯糯的鼻音也由于困倦而多了几丝撒娇般上挑的气音。后面的男人忽视掉他松松握住自己手指的小动作把怀里轻微挣扎的人更牢地压在了身下。舌蕾扫过敏感的耳后肌肤激起一片细小的颗粒，在光一舒服的缩起脖子轻吟时狡猾的舌尖描绘着轮廓钻进了耳洞里一进一出的勾舔挑逗，令人浑身发软头皮发麻的刺激成功逼出了怀里恋人几声甜腻的呜嗯，光一半阖着还略带湿意的眼眸偏过头迷迷糊糊地看向他，没有抗拒的乖顺反应显然是还没有彻底清醒过来。堂本刚顺着他的下巴继续往下亲吻，牙齿不时轻咬着容易留痕的肌肤，直到把脖子和肩膀上有些淡化的情爱痕迹慢慢复原才作罢。

“哥哥，我想做了。”边说着边伸出手去揉搓他胸前敏感的颗粒，另一只手则摸上了他侧并着的大腿试图再次钻进昨晚才被狠狠欺负过的地方。

“不要…我好困…啊…”前夜充分开拓过的地方还柔软湿润着，只是借了点润滑就轻而易举地挤进了两根手指，外物再度入侵的熟悉怪异感瞬间让他清醒了几分，后穴也下意识紧张地把他咬得更紧了。没来及推开埋在他颈间又啃又咬的弟弟就被插在里面的手指玩弄到全身酥软无力，光一被他更紧的搂在了怀里，赤裸的后背紧紧贴在温热的胸膛上，在意识被缠绵的亲吻和爱抚搅乱之际他还是清晰地感觉到了抵在股间烫人的硬块。不久前被翻来覆去操到大半夜直到昏过去的羞耻回忆立马让他一个激灵挣扎了起来，还在被手指搅弄的小穴也开始隐隐泛起了酸意和麻意。

“不行…呜——”

“哥哥，就一次。”箍住他不断扭动的腰，硕大的性物直接突破肉壁的阻碍进到了最深处。精虫上脑又年轻气盛的侵犯者一插进去就快而狠的撞了起来，不考虑哥哥此刻的身体状态一次次把人顶得浑身发抖，光一的声音在前晚已经叫的有些沙哑，此刻带了些隐忍的低吟更是激起了堂本刚内心深处那点恶劣的破坏欲，他一边咬着光一的后颈一边碾磨他体内的敏感点，在光一抓着床单难耐的颤声呻吟时更重更集中的往那处狠干了起来，激烈的动作一直持续到细微的泣音和哭腔从前方断断续续的传来，堂本刚这才意识到自己可能欺负过头了，他减缓抽插的速度和频率轻轻掰过光一的脸，果不其然看见他强忍着在眼眶打转的泪水，泛红的眼睛和绯色的脸蛋显得他又可怜又可爱。

“哥…别哭，我轻点。”

“呜…你不是说、轻…轻点的…啊、嗯啊——”再次被顶出眼泪的时候光一终于忍不住咬着手指哭哭喘喘的抗拒他毫无怜惜可言的凶猛动作，眼尾滑下的泪珠很快被舌尖温柔地卷走，耳畔传来的低沉喘息粗重而急切，他只是用力搂住哥哥劲瘦的腰肢一次次攥足了劲挺胯往里操，染上情欲沙哑的嗓音尽其所能地软下来低声哄他

“够轻了…宝贝忍忍。”

  
2.抱操(年上)

“太…太深了…”被淋浴弄湿的瓷砖又冷又滑，光一踮着脚尖半个身体抵靠着墙面不住地往下坠，插在里面缓缓抽动的性器在他没稳住时又被吞得更深了些，堂本刚松开摁着他手腕的手抬起他的一条腿挂在自己腰际，挺胯深顶时用牙齿尖端轻咬住他的耳朵喘息着低语：

“腿怎么软了，勾紧我。”

“哈嗯——别动、”得到解放的双手自然而然环上了刚的脖子，两条腿都被抬高挂在对面男人腰上的时候光一紧张地死死夹住他不敢放，后穴也在刺激下更快地吸裹收缩着，脚不离地的状态下只能将全身的重量都托付给刚，紧密相贴的肌肤在细小温暖的淋浴冲刷下不断升温，堂本刚托住他的臀瓣把他抵在瓷砖上由下而上富有技巧地摩擦碾动，他知道顶在哪里会让光一舒服到蜷起脚趾，以什么频率撞击会逼出一串串惊慌而满足的喘叫。不一会儿里面就被阴茎搅动得黏腻湿软，光一勾着他腰的小腿也不由自主地轻微颤栗起来。逐渐陷入情欲后阵阵上扬诱人的呻吟像猫爪子一样挠的人心痒，堂本刚抬头亲吻他湿润的唇瓣，下面也在不知不觉间加快了操弄的速度，被插很深的快感渐渐被另一种令人难耐的感觉所掩盖，赤裸光洁的后背一次次撞在瓷砖上痛得光一皱起眉轻哼出声，湿漉漉的脸颊上分不清是淋浴还是情动的泪水，他可怜兮兮地将脑袋搭在刚的肩膀低声哀求，只希望换个姿势不要一直这样。

“可是这样光一的下面会咬的更紧…”离开支撑身体的墙壁后光一整个人都挂在了刚的身上，突如其来的欲坠感吓得他连忙手脚并用八爪鱼一样黏着刚不敢放，埋在体内的性器这时又律动起来，每次自下而上的彻底贯穿都爽得光一挺直腰脊仰头惊叫，交叠缠起的双腿颤抖着紧绷，双手更是抓搂着刚的后背给他留下一道道显眼的红印，阴茎抵在敏感点上试探着碰撞时光一肉眼可见的哆嗦了一下，找好位置后堂本刚按着他泛红的后臀和发颤的腰身，在确保把他牢牢锢在怀里后对准那一点堪称迅猛地狠狠操弄上去，激烈的快感顷刻间像海潮般疯狂袭来，光一被他干的摇摇欲坠几乎叫不出连贯的音节，生理性泪水一颗接一颗滚落脸颊，他的脚趾扭曲地蜷起，指甲也用了狠劲般挠上刚的肌肤。

“啊啊…啊…要、掉下…呃啊…哈！”快要高潮时光一浑身抖得厉害，被操软的四肢几乎没有力气再支撑自己的身体，仰头呻吟时脆弱的脖颈暴露在男人的眼前，他凑上去轻轻吸咬那处震颤着的滚动，一边用更大的力气托住光一的臀部一边挪动脚步往卧室走去。

“乖，不是爽得上面和下面都哭了吗？”每走几步就用力顶弄几下，把高潮边缘的性器也顶撞得时不时流出几滴黏滑的水，光一攀在他肩膀上颤颤巍巍的叫，被欺负狠了就连小腹和大腿都开始痉挛了起来，回到卧房后又被按在门上操了一顿，经不起过多刺激的身体很快就抽搐着释放了出来。

不知过了多久光一意识到自己终于躺在柔软的床上，而插在体内的性器仍是没有拔出的意思，四肢都像是抽走了力气一般疲软无力，他的双腿被打开压在腰侧，肿胀的小穴已经变得艳红。抽插律动中快感逐渐席卷遍布于每一处敏感的神经，身体到了某一状态后似乎是高潮不断的，昏沉意识中他记得自己又一次在男人的高频冲刺中射的一塌糊涂。

  
3.angry sex(强强)

“你他妈…没吃饭？嗯——”  
被薅着头发转过身时不出意料看见了一张阴沉着的脸，堂本刚俯下身用前额抵上他汗湿的额头，迎上他恶狠狠的眼神时手上拽着发丝的力气又重了几分。

“想挨操就不能老实点？”挺腰狠插的动作如愿以偿地逼出了光一强忍的一声低吟，精准地撞在不堪的地方几乎是瞬间就让他软了腿趴在了床上。后入一直是堂本刚心情不好时惯用的姿势，就像现在这样，光一跪趴在床上被抓着肩膀身体后仰，散落在肩颈处稍长的软发也方便了身后男人心血来潮的亲吻或施虐。被一句话刺激到后蛮力的操干就有些失去了控制，尽管不想表现的过于弱势，但在这种具有破坏性的凶猛顶撞下腰身还是有些受不住地开始下陷。他们总是这样，互相伤害却又清楚的知道对方所有的弱点。光一咬着牙强迫自己吞下所有可能泄出齿缝的呻吟，半个上身都已经贴在了床上唯独接受操弄的臀部还在高高翘起，并非全部自愿，一旦自己表现出想要逃避的退缩姿态头发或者脖子就会受到不同程度的威胁，当然这些主要还是看干他的人此刻是什么样的心情。

“怎么不叫了？操得你不够爽？嗯？”

“你、有病…”拒绝了极具侵略性的一吻，光一忍着疼痛和即将超负荷的爽选择了转过头不再看他，有力的手臂很快环住了他的脖子使他有些呼吸困难，在他终于张开嘴汲取氧气时蓄谋已久的手指便伸进了他的口腔玩弄起了那条湿软的舌。不绝于耳的肉体撞击声很好地诠释了战况的激烈，拍打到绯红的臀瓣也逐渐能感觉到些微刺痛。挤入过多润滑的地方在性器抽离又插入的动作中已经汁液横流，嘴巴被迫张开后令人血脉贲张的音色也开始接二连三的冒了出来，光一剧烈的喘息着重重咬上搅弄他口腔的手指，湿润的眼眸里有着浓重的情欲和几丝快被消磨殆尽的戾气。

“咬我？”  
嘴巴被手掌牢牢堵住后堂本刚揪着光一的后发用力往后扯，横冲直撞的狰狞肉刃不再给他喘息的余地，每一次深顶几乎都要把囊袋也撞进去，光一艰难地抓着身侧零散的衣物不时从鼻腔和喉咙里发出几句绵长的哼声，红通通的眼眶也渐渐有了一丝湿意。

性器在多重刺激下已经高翘着贴在了小腹上，想要释放的强烈渴求驱使着光一自己伸手去触碰胀痛到不行的地方。指尖碰到欲望的瞬间就被一个巴掌重重拍了下来，堂本刚紧紧抓住他的手臂背在身后，一边加快速度干他一边贴在他耳畔一字一顿地威胁：“你只能被我操射。”

“王…王八蛋…”骂出口的话已经有了不容忽视的颤音，堂本刚故意在他快要高潮时改为在他体内打转碾压，听到令他满意的难耐低吟后又突然间猛操几十下，前端在一次次折腾下溢出些前液，颤栗水润的阴茎也在频率不一的动作中一晃一晃地拍打在小腹上。

“刚才不是不给亲的？不给亲就不给射。”察觉到光一已经快被他折腾坏了，堂本刚俯身凑在光一转过脸刚好能碰到的地方，他还是像之前那样箍住光一的手不放，用那种令人欲仙欲死的操法把他弄的浑身哆嗦又释放不得。

“你他妈…混蛋、嗯唔——”在性器前端冒出越来越多的水后光一终于红着眼睛转过头，那水润的眼眸里藏满了各种各样的情绪，有愤怒，渴望，羞耻，妥协，还有一点点喜欢。嘴唇凑过去的瞬间就被狠狠吻住了。他用力的吻他，用力的操他，直到这个男人湿润的眼睛里只剩下自己。

 


End file.
